


Quirk Through Symbiosis.

by Author_Of_Purpose



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, How Do I Tag, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Protective Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Purpose/pseuds/Author_Of_Purpose
Summary: For all his life Izuku was quirkless, with only his mother and more recently, his best friend to help him. But when tragedy strikes him at home he'll find strength through friends, mentors and through a certain symbiote.
Kudos: 6





	Quirk Through Symbiosis.

**Author's Note:**

> I am FINALLY finished with this chapter. I'd like to thank all of the people who beta'd this story for me. 
> 
> Well, here goes enjoy this story. Btw mobile doesn't allow custom tags so some stuff might be missing.

It was around noon at Aldera Junior High, students sat at their individually assigned seats as the Teacher began to wrap up class. "Before I dismiss you I would like to go over your Ideal Career Assignments from three weeks prior." 

The students all focused on the Teacher as he began to pick up a thick stack of papers that had been laying on his desk. "Now I should go over these with you and discuss your individual choices and reasoning," he started before forcefully tossing the papers over his shoulder, allowing the papers to fall and glide before falling to the floor.

He continued with fervor: "But after 12 years on this job the choices always remain the same! You all want to be Heroes! Don't you!?”

The classroom erupted into a frenzy of loud exclamations of excitement, the students showing off their individual quirk that they (mistakenly) believed would carry them towards a bright future in the world of Professional Heroics.

The teacher surveyed the room with years of knowledge and experience behind his eyes. It reflected in them like a river stone, gleaming with the moonlight shone upon it. He knew how it would go down, as he had seen it many times throughout his career in public education.

The students would apply for the entrance exam to whichever institution they dreamed of attending and maybe one or two of them would make it into the school of their choice. The rest wouldn't make the cut and would be shepherded into the general education system, where they would be prepared for whatever career they might pursue.

Most would get over their failure and move on with their lives: finish school, go to college, get a job, meet someone, settle down and only think about their aspersions of heroism in moments of self reflection or nostalgia. 

But there were always those who couldn't or wouldn't move on. He'd hear through the proverbial grapevine about these students. They'd be found hanging from a ceiling or at the bottom of a river just a little ways downstream of a bridge. Others would turn to narcotics and the pleasures of flesh to escape their reality, often leading to their own untimely passing. Some would pursue a path of vigilantism, unlicensed heroes who would deliver their "justice" outside of the law and often to their own manifestoes. And then there were those who would grow bitter with the system and be caught up in bad crowds, becoming villains running opposed to the culture of heroism that they once aspired to be a part of. It was tearing him apart seeing this recurrent, ruthless cycle repeating itself year, after year; constant in its uncompromising permanence. 

The teacher snapped out of his thoughts and addressed the class: "all right, settle down, your quirks are impressive. Now let's see-" he was cut off by a loud, coarse laugh. He and the rest of the class turned to look at a muscular blonde with a too wide grin on his face and his feet resting atop his desk. 

"We all know I'm destined for greatness, but these idiots will be lucky to end up working as sidekicks for some busted D-lister!" The students in the class noticeably bristled at his callous statement but made no move to contradict his statement. 

The loud, frightening blonde boy jumped out of his seat, stood on top of his desk and shouted "I'm going to be the richest hero of all time! I'll be even more popular than All Might!"

The teacher sighed as he observed the boisterous student and the rest of his peers in this mad display within his classroom. Suddenly one of the clips of papers flew up towards the open hand of a smirking student. The teacher’s eyes widened as he took in the sight before him; the student who'd summoned the paper was Jin Yasaki, one of Bakugou's ex lackies from before he straightened up around entering Junior High. Bakugou had improved to some extent but was still prone to displays like the one he had just made, Jin was very much still a troublesome figure within the student body. He'd target students who he could get a reaction out of and who were deemed "acceptable" targets by the student body and society at large. Which brought the educator to the stapled papers that Jin had beckoned to his grasp.

As Jin read the papers his eyes seemed to burst alight with malice and a predatory grin spread across his face. He stood up from his seat and Shouted to the classroom "Hey everyone!! Midoriya still wants to be a pro-hero! Can you fucking believe that!?" 

Almost the entirety of the class turned to look at a short, green haired boy with a slight frame sitting in the back of the class; about two seats behind Bakugou. The students stared at the boy for what to him seemed like an eternity. Then they all burst out in a fit of raucous laughter and cruel jeers so typical to those who didn't know the sting that their actions carried. 

"Why do you keep trying, freak!" One student shouted. 

"You can't be a hero without a quirk you loser!" Another pitched in.

The teacher was about to interject when a bang sounded through the air followed by a series of loud pops, like a symphony of firecrackers going off in succession. The class turned to see Bakugou with his hand billowing like the proverbial smoking gun. All over his body tiny detonations were going off in succession. All the while his face bore anger which most of the students and a few of the faculty had learned to fear over the last 2 years at Aldrea Junior High. Jin was not one of those individuals.

"What's the matter?! Did I strike a nerve?!" Jin jeered at Bakugou from across the room. No longer was anyone focused on Midoriya. Now everyone in that room had their eyes and ears trained on either Bakugou or Jin, awaiting whatever would come next in this confrontation.

"I'm honest to god sick of your shit!! I thought I had made it clear!! Midoriya's off limits!! But you stick around like a damn rash, pissing me off!!" 

A few students snickered at the comparison but were quickly silenced by the glare Jin leveled at them. "I honestly can't say you've given me a good reason to!!" Jin retorted. "You used to be a real threat!! Someone whose word was basically law wherever we went!!! That's why I followed you!! But then you went soft!!" 

He emphasized each word of his last statement with a stomp on the hardwood floors. Each stomp leaving scuffs and splintering on the floors, no doubt leaving work for the maintenance crews later on. "You decided that it wasn't worth it!!! You just quit!!! And for what!!? Some damn quirkless freak?!!" 

Bakugou just scoffed and barked, "I don't need to explain anything to you or anyone!! My reasons are mine and mine alone!! Now you had better cut your shit or so help me-" 

"Kaachan!!" Everyone turned their heads to see Midoriya collecting his things and staring pointedly at Katsuki. "We should probably leave now. We don't want to be late for our next class." 

As Midoriya headed towards the classroom door the rest of the class looked to the clock on the wall or their respective time pieces. They realized class had ended several minutes ago and their next period was fast approaching. The teacher noticed this as well and shouted to his students "Class Dismissed!!" 

He then turned to face Jin and said "See me in the study hall after school for detention." Angered at this, Jin barked "Why!!" 

"Well for starters; property damage." 

The teacher calmly replied as he gestured to the splintered floorboards below Jin's feet.

Jin opened his mouth to protest further but was quickly silenced by a steely eyed glare from the teacher. 

He gulped and replied "Yes sir." 

The collective students trudged off to their respective classes, making conversations along the way. One of said conversations was taking place between Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. 

"So you want to hang out later or-" Bakugo started before being abruptly cut off by Midoriya.

"Why did you stick up for me back there!?" Midoriya's words were delivered quick and sharp like a knife. 

Bakugo was openly shocked by Midoriya's words. "Because if I don't tell them off nobody will, they'll just keep tearing you down and I'm not going to stand for it!" 

Midoriya gave a deep exasperated sigh. "While I appreciate the thought, it really isn't necessary. I'm used to all this." 

Katsuki grimaced at the idea that it was probably largely his fault that Midoriya was used to this behavior, due to how he had picked on him when they were younger. His actions back then still haunted him to this day.

Katsuki replied "You shouldn't have to be used to stuff like that. That's what you said being a hero is all about. Helping the powerless."

Izuku let out a good natured chuckle at the memories Bakugo's words had given flight to. "Yeah..." 

His thoughts wandered to when he himself had been told those words by his grandfather, many years ago. He remembered the kind smile on his face as he'd tell stories about all sorts of fantastical things, his voice brimming with excitement. And then it all came crashing when he remembered the day his mom told him what had happened. His Mom hadn't given him the full story but the kids at school had been more than happy to torment him with the details. They told him how the body had been found covered in bites and scratches with huge chunks having been torn off. They gouded him saying how "the freak" must have been in. He'd ended up crying his eyes out and hid in a janitor's closet. He had hidden until the sound of vigorous knocking on the closet door had shocked him from his thoughts. 

"Hey! Earth to Midoriya!" Midoriya snapped back from his flashback and looked to see  
Katsuki waving his hand to get his attention. 

"Did you just have another panic attack?" Katsuki asked, his voice and expression riddled with concern. Izuku's eyes choking with emotion gave Katsuki all the answer he needed. "C'mere nerd." Katsuki said with a gentleness and sympathy that could be called uncharacteristic coming from the explosive individual as he wrapped his arms around Izuku in a tight hug. 

The explosions from Katsuki's quirk had made his clothes warm like laundry fresh from the dryer. This resulted in a sensation comparable to being firmly squeezed by a heat blanket. Izuku relaxed within the soothing embrace. After a few moments Katsuki spoke "How are you feeling now?" 

"Better" Izuku responded, his voice muffled by Katsuki's shoulder. 

"...We're definitely late for class at this point." Katsuki released Izuku from his embrace and took his phone out of his pocket. 

"By 15 minutes and counting." Katsuki stated. "We should probably hightail it over there right now if we want to make it." Izuku nodded his head in silent agreement as they both began to speed walk to their next class. 

"But seriously though if you want to come over to my place tonight we could marathon some episodes of Villainous Minds and watch old All-Might news footage. We're having pork katsu and pickled vegetables for dinner as well, so there's that to look forward to." 

Izuku's face gained a most pensive look as he thought over the unabashedly attractive offer Katsuki had made to him. Villainous Minds was an episodic drama with serialized aspects that aired out of the United States and centered around a taskforce of FBI agents assigned with the investigations of quirk based crimes. The series took place during the 130 year stagnation that had occurred during the emergence of quirks. It was honestly one of his favorite shows and it always gave him something to write about in his journals. The promise of pork katsu and pickled vegetables was also alluring in and of itself. And the fact that Katsuki seemed to be able to find footage of All Might that was borderline illusive made the pot unbearably sweet.

"I'll call my mom after class to let her know where I'll be tonight. She'll be taking her lunch break around 1:00 so she'll probably be able to chat." 

Izuku's mother Inko Midoriya worked from home for an over the phone travel coordination service. Since his father had skipped out on them shortly after Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless and Izuku wasn't yet old enough to hold a paying job, she had taken up the job in order to make ends meet. She also happened to be a bit of a worrier when Izuku wasn't home on time and didn't call. 

Katsuki smiled. He honestly hoped that this would help take his friends’ mind off the arduous anniversary that was coming up. He always tried to keep his friends' mind at ease during this time of the year. 

As they entered the class, a few of the students turned to look at them while others whispered to each other about the confrontation that had occurred in the previous class. The teacher, Mr Kaosaru turned to level a spiteful glare at the pair entering his classroom.

"Welcome!" He said in a voice that made them feel rather the opposite. "How nice of you to finally show up! Since you took your sweet time, how's about one of you two comes up here and tells the class about the societal reactions to the emergence of heteromorphic quirks within Japan."

Izuku sighed. Mr Kaosaru was a nice guy in all honesty, but he was a real stickler for punctuality. It was almost disconcerting how irate he became when people weren't on time. 

"I'll do it, Mr Kaosaru." Izuku said. As he walked up to the front of the class, Katsuki slid into a desk in the front row. He had excellent peripheral vision so he'd be able to tell if anyone had any "bright ideas" about how to act during Izuku's presentation. 

And so Izuku began a lengthy presentation on the initial emergence of heteromorphic quirks and the impact they had on standardized clothing production, the transportation industry and general infrastructure. 

While a good 3/5's of the class were bored out of their skulls and spacing out into daydreams that could easily be classified as "egocentric fantasies, the remaining 2/5's were more than willing to pay attention and take notes on what Izuku was elaborating for them. 

Katsuki took a moment to turn and look at Mr Kaosaru. He had a look on his face that spoke of reverence to Izuku's understanding of this complex time in history. Mr Kaosaru had a quirk called Swollen Armor. It was a mutant type quirk which made him extremely durable and endowed him with astronomical pain tolerance. The 'drawback' (whether it was appropriate to call something like that a drawback was up for debate) was that his entire body looked a sickly purple color like infected tissue on an injured limb. This leads to an appearance that was to put it kindly: unsettling, to those who did not know him. It was a surprise to many how jovial a person he was. As long as you were punctual with your attendance to events over which he held importance, he was the friendliest person you would meet. 

As Izuku wrapped up his presentation he received a thunderous applause from Katsuki and Mr Kaosaru. When no one else joined in, Katsuki turned and smiled at his classmates. Though his smile seemed friendly enough to those who didn't know better, his eyes promised that they'd be able to be mistaken for their teacher from a distance if they didn't comply. Their classmates frantically joined the applause. Katsuki grinned sinisterly, basking in this small chance to exploit the influence that he had on his classmates. 

Izuku sighed. He wished that Katsuki would stop terrifying all his classmates. While he appreciated the spirit in which Katsuki proceeded with such endeavors, some of their effects were rather distressing. 

As Izuku sat down, Mr Kaosaru walked up to the front of the class. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of a deep and steady drumbeat coming from his back pocket. With a look of frenzied interest he wrenched his phone out of his back pocket. 

He hit the answer button and spoke in a hushed voice that only Izuku managed to make out it's utterances. "...She's awake? ...oh my gosh ...tell her I'm on my way." 

The teacher hung up his phone and shoved it back into the pocket from which he had wrenched it from. "All right class, it looks like you get an early release. A matter of immense importance has come up for me and I must attend to it. I expect that you'll all behave yourselves in my absence." 

He proceeded to speed walk out of that classroom and to wherever he was set on going. The class looked stunned for a moment before it dawned on them that this was basically a whole period for them to socialize as they saw fit. The students began to talk amongst themselves and take out their phones. 

Izuku walked out into the hall and dialed his mom's number. He waited for a moment, listening to the ring tone. Eventually his mother picked up the phone. "Hi sweetie!" She answered, excitement apparent in her voice.

"How's your day been going?" She asked, her voice exuding hope that his day was going well.

"Oh it's been going good. Hey could I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Inko said, trying to sound suave and cool. Izuku laughed in a friendly manner at her attempt.

"Katsuki invited me to his place this evening for dinner and some Villainous Minds. I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I went?" Inko paused in thought, for Izuku the time between his asking the question and Inko delivering her answer had a palpable tension. 

"Sure! I'm pretty sure that works out tonight!" She replied.

Izuku could almost hear the tension break like a taught bungee cord that had been cut. "Just be sure to keep in touch!"

Inko reminded him. "You know I worry about you." Izuku was quick to reply. "I'll set a reminder to call you for around seven-thirty. Does that work?" "Yes! That's perfect!" Inko answered, her relief apparent in her tone of voice. 

"So..." Izuku began to ask "how has work been?" 

"Oh it's been going well! I Other than a ... verbose customer, it's been blue skies all around! 

Izuku blanched at her words. The 'verbose customers' as his mother liked to call them, tended more often than not to be toxic individuals who would have a profoundly negative effect on his mother's emotional well-being. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked, concern evident in the delivery of his words. 

"Oh, I'm fine! Don't worry about me and go have fun! Besides, I've got a fish pie that I'm slow cooking in the oven and I'll be watching some old rom-coms from when I was your age!" Izuku smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. " Well then I'll just wish you a splendid evening!" Izuku replied, having a sense of relief that his mother was in good spirits. 

"I'm going to go let Katsuki know that tonight works out! Thanks for talking!" 

"No problem, honey! Be safe for me, okay? Have a good time!" 

Inko hung up on the call and turned to the meal she had been eating before Izuku had called. It was composed of two parts: the first part was a salad containing pickled seaweed, toasted sesame seeds and chopped radishes, all topped with lime juice. The second part was an odd dozen skewered sardines she had been marinating in a mixture of sesame oil, rice vinegar, szechuan peppers, and crushed garlic. 

Inko sighed and took a large bite, decapitating one of the fish before following it up with a bite of seaweed. Ever since Hisashi had left her and Izuku, she'd had to learn how to take cheaper ingredients further. She had gotten pretty good at it too. Just last week she'd made a stir fry using ground chicken, bacon scraps, vegetables and dollar store instant ramen noodles. It had been a fun meal to cook. Izuku had eaten it with vigor to spare.

The short, stocky woman looked around the apartment, immersing herself in the memories she had of the place she'd raised her son. The cushioned chair next to the bookshelf where she or her father would read bedtime stories to a young Izuku. Inko's line of sight drifted atop the bookshelf where it rested upon a series of framed pictures. On the left was a picture of Izuku in an All-Might costume on what had been his first time Trick or Treating. On the right was a picture of Izuku in the third grade. He was standing atop a stool, flipping okonomiyaki on a griddle with the help of his mother. And in the center was a picture of Izuku and Katsuki standing outside Aldera Junior High on their first day of attendance. They had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and were doubled over in laughter. It had been the happiest Inko had seen her son in some time.

Suddenly her work phone rang, breaking Inko out of her thoughts. This puzzled her because she wasn't due back to work for another 25 minutes. She sat down and picked the phone up from her desk and said "Hello, Travelogue Travel Coordinators, how may I-" before she was interrupted by a familiar voice. 

"Hello Inko." Said the voice.

Inko's face bore a look of shock and horror before it was quickly replaced by one filled with cold anger and stern defiance. 

"How did you find us? More importantly what do you want?" She questioned the mysterious caller.

"The Cabal has it's ways. What we want is your father's blueprints." The caller responded in an almost bored sounding voice. 

"Well you can't have them!" Inko barked out. "He died to keep them out of your grimy claws! Do you really think I'd dishonor his memory by giving you his life's work! 

"We think you'll do it in the interest of protecting you and your son." The caller retorted, a hint of annoyance entering his voice. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to either of you, would you?" 

Inko gasped at the threat before her eyes narrowed into a glare and she answered "We could always go to the police. You wouldn't want that would you?"

The caller cackled in amusement at Inko's threat. He then replied "See, if you were pretty much anyone else, we might be the slightest bit concerned. But we know that if you did that it would mean going into hiding and taking away a stable life from your son. Stealing him away from the only friends he really has. And you wouldn't do that to him, would you Inko?" 

Inko grimaced at the caller's words. She knew he was right. If she went to the police they'd end up putting her and Izuku into witness protection. Izuku would never see what few friends he had again. She could never do that to him.

"So? Do we have a deal Inko?" The Caller asked condescendingly. 

"No!" she answered with fire in her voice. She then slammed the phone back into it's dock. She sighed deeply before breaking down into sobs. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had spent so much of her life trying to hide herself and Izuku from The Cabal and now they'd finally found them. 

Inko looked back to her salad and sardine skewers, she realized she'd have to eat quickly if she wanted to finish before she had to head back to work. She started to head back to the dining table when suddenly she heard several loud, hard knocks to the front door. 

Inko swung around to look at the door; anxiety and deep seated worry plastered onto her face.  
She walked to the door and tried to look through the peephole. However Inko found that like usual she was too short to reach it. Usually Izuku would be the one to do this since he was a good seven inches taller than her. 

Reluctantly Inko began to slowly open the door, inching it ajar bit by bit. 

Suddenly the door was knocked off its hinges by the sheer force of a single blow. Inko was flung back by the impact of the door colliding with her body. She tried to get back up but was met with a sharp intense pain in her left leg. She looked down to see that her leg was twisted into an unnatural angle by the impact.

Her attention was brought back to the entrance to the house by an animalistic growl. Inko looked up to see a large man about six and a half feet tall. His body was covered in dirty white fur, claws like black nails were emerging from his hands and feet, and he had the head of a wolf. All of this was brought together by a powerful physique.

The wolf man stalked into the apartment, descending to all fours. His eyes were trained onto Inko with malevolence and determination.  
Inko paled at the sight before her. In a hushed, horrified and almost inaudible voice she whispered "Moon Walker..."

The beast suddenly leapt forward and atop of the legs of the prone mother who in response cried out from the pain of the agent of evil landing on her. In a deep, guttural growl the creature asked "Where are the files?" 

Inko glared at the monster in response before she hawked up a loogie and spat it in his face. 

The man flinched from the slimy projectile before brandishing his claws and ferociously swiping them across Inko's face, leaving deep scratches in her cheeks. Inko screamed from the shock and then hissed in pain. The creature asked again "Where are the files?"

Inko starred in defiance before the wolfman raised his fist and slammed it into her gut, forcing the air out of her lungs. The wolf man turned his gaze to the clock by the refrigerator. He grinned a ghoulish grin and turned back to the interrogation in progress. He had plenty of time to get the files before the woman's quirkless son arrived home. He raised his hand for what would only be one of many times that night and said "Where are the files?"

Izuku, Katsuki and Katsuki's parents sat around the dinner table, the smells of pork katsudon and pickled vegetables permeated the air. Everyone put their hands together and said "itadakimasu" before serving themselves and beginning to eat. Izuku savored the crunch of the crispy outer layer giving way to the tender, fatty pork on the inside. Izuku went in for another bite, this time coupling the pork katsudon with some pickled vegetables. The acidity of the pickled vegetables mixed with the savory fat of the pork, creating a simple yet profound flavor profile. 

Katsuki's mother Mitsuki turned to the two boys and asked "So! How's school been for you two?! I heard that your ideal career papers came back today!"

Izuku noticeably stiffened and made an attempt to change the subject. "Not much. Say, how are things going at your work?" 

Mitsuki looked to her son who responded with a look that said that it probably wasn't a good idea to press further. "Pretty good-" Mitsuki started before she remembered something she'd heard at work that day. 

"Mr Stark is going to be visiting the Musutafu branch of Stark Industries in the next few weeks." 

At this revelation Izuku turned to Mitsuki and began asking questions a mile a minute, barely stopping to breathe. All the while Katsuki watched Izuku with relief. He had been worried about how his friend's day had been going, but seeing how happy he was in this moment let him know he was going to be alright. 

"The Tony Stark is coming to Musutafu!? The man who created most of the equipment that pro heroes use today and revolutionized almost every field of technology in under 5 years is coming to Musutafu!?" Izuku asked, excitement shining in his eyes.

Mitsuki grinned and said "that's the one!"

Izuku could hardly believe what he was hearing. One of his personal heroes would be visiting Musutafu within a few weeks. He had to prepare, he had to- 

His thoughts were interrupted by a vibration coming from his pocket. He reached into it and pulled out his phone. The time displayed in big bright numbers was 7:30PM.

"Could you guys give me a sec?" Izuku asked. "I gotta check in with Mom." 

"Go ahead." stated Katsuki's Dad Masaru.

"Say hi to Inko for me!" said Mitsuki.

Izuku walked into the other room and began dialing. As he dialed he thought about what his mother might have been up to since he last talked. He decided to ask her as he checked in with her. He hit the call button and waited. To his surprise and alarm he was met with the sound of an out of service message. In the midst of panicking Izuku dialed again only to be met with the same message. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong and he needed to get home now. 

With speed he ran back into the dining room and grabbed his coat before sprinting towards the front door. The whole Bakugou family noticed the fear radiating from the boy and immediately knew something was wrong.

What's wrong Izuku? Has something happened?" Inquired Katsuki, his face fraught with concern for his friend.

"I think something's happened to Mom!" Izuku shouted. "I have to get home! I have to make sure she's okay! I have to-"

Izuku was cut off by a sequence of four loud knocks on the door. All four of them turned to look at the door. Mitsuki and Masaru got up from the dining table and quickly strode towards the front door. When they reached it Mitsuki reached out and grasped the door knob before opening the door to reveal two police officers with solemn looks plastered across their faces.

"Is one Izuku Midoriya present at this address?" asked one of the officers, who appeared to be the oldest among the two by virtue of the gray at the roots of his hair and the beginning of wrinkles on his face.

Mitsuki was about to ask why they wanted to know when Izuku made himself known. 

"Yes, that's me." Izuku said. "Why are you looking for me?" 

The two officers turned their heads to look at each other before turning back to Izuku and the Bakugo family and taking off their hats. "At 6:47 tonight there was a fire alarm at your home to which several firemen and police personnel were deployed to address the incident. When they arrived at the scene the the fire appeared to have come from in home fire suppression system had already extinguished the flames.  
Centered in the middle of the entryway was a corpse which we believe to belong to Inko Midoriya. We're sorry for your loss." 

In that moment one could have heard a fruit fly tap it's foot. A minute went by before Mitsuki shakily asked "Are you sure it's Inko?" 

"The corpse's height and weight match what we have on record for her." Stated the younger officer. 

Mitsuki turned to Masaru, hugged him tight, buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob. Masaru hugged his wife in return and patted her on the back, unsure of what to say to help her. 

Meanwhile Katsuki was trying to gauge Izuku's reaction. The boy was stonefaced and trembling. His eyes were hard and wet with the weight of what he had just heard. Katsuki was about to reach out to Izuku in order to comfort him, when he suddenly spoke up.

"You're lying." Izuku said, his voice shaking. "The Stark Industries Waterless Fire Suppression System would have extinguished the flames before any harm was done. And my mom knows her way around the kitchen. She wouldn't have forgotten about it." 

The two officers exchanged a worried glance before speaking to Mitsuki and Masaru. "Could you send the kids inside? This might be upsetting for them to hear."

The married couple looked into each other's eyes as though they were having a silent conversation. They then turned back to the officers and Mitsuki said "Anything you can say to us you can say infront of them." 

The police officers both sighed with apprehension before the older man spoke.  
"It wasn't the fire that killed her. We have yet to perform an autopsy but we believe it to have been murder."

Shock overtook the Bakugo family and Izuku as they all had some variation of the same thought: who in the world would find the drive to kill someone as sweet and kind as Inko? And why?

Elsewhere, two men sat around a table, the details of their bodies obscured by heavy shadows. 

A tall man in a green cloak and armor spoke up. "How much longer is your agent going to take, Johann?!" The man asked, seething at thought of waiting any longer to the key to their conquest.

"Geduld, mein Partner, Geduld." assured a man in a black and grey uniform. "Our agent should be arriving back any minute."

I have been waiting almost since we arrived in this world for this day!! I will NOT be made to wait another second to-"

Suddenly a man walked into the room, cuting off the bickering two tyrants as he presented them with a drive about 2×2 inches.

The men at the table stared at the file in anticipation, knowing that the information held in that drive held the keys to the kingdom that was this world. 

The man who had just entered spoke. "We won't be able to read it just yet."

"Explain. Now." Seethed the cloaked man, his grip on the table threatening to tear off a piece.

"It appears to be a thought encrypted file." The man who had walked in said, seemingly unfazed by the powerful man's anger. "It seems to be only able to be opened by someone related to the person who encrypted it." 

"The man in uniform spoke up. So we need the woman?" The agent shook his head.

"She was killed in the acquisition of the file. The only living relative of the woman is her son." Now it was the man in uniform's turn to be angry.

"Scheisse! This will lead to questions."

"It's nothing a few well placed bribes from Fisk and Norman won't fix." Assured the agent. 

"So this means that we need the boy." Said the armored man. "Have a room at the local A.I.M facility prepared for interrogation"

"It's happening as we speak. In the meantime Moonwalker is going to need a new eye. He lost one of his to the woman."

"Of course, I'll see that Norman builds him a new one." Said the man in uniform, his teeth gleaming as he grinned in anticipation. 

The day they had worked so hard for was almost there.

Nothing could stop them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Had some edits to make. Sorry about the notifications.


End file.
